


Proč?

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendzone, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, inspired by Johnlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24





	Proč?

Proč lhát,  
Proč klít,  
Proč spílat,  
když můžeme se líbat. 

Proč mít,  
Proč lpít,  
Proč znát,  
když můžem spolu spát. 

Proč myslet,  
Proč chtít,  
Proč řvát,  
když můžem tu hru hrát. 

Proč trpět,  
Proč cítit,  
Proč znát,  
že jsi nejlepší můj kamarád…

Já už tu hru nechci hrát…


End file.
